vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Opal (Steven Universe)
Summary Opal is the fusion of Amethyst and Pearl. Amethyst and Pearl are extremely powerful when they're willing to work together in the form of Opal. Amethyst's ability to live in the moment plus Pearl's obsessive single-mindedness results in a stable fusion. Opal achieves a sense of peace in that balance that Amethyst and Pearl rarely experience on their own. At times, Opal is so calm and at peace that it causes her to forget the task at hand. The balance that holds Opal together is thinnest of all the other known fusions, and if Pearl and Amethyst have conflicting views while fused, this can cause Opal to revert back to her constituent Gems; the slightest dissonance between the two poses a danger of involuntary defusion. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Opal Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem Fusion, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration High-Mid, Immortality 1 and 3, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance I, II and III, Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone, Sealing and BFR Bubbles), Large Size (Type 0), Weapon Creation, Skilled archer, Spear User, and Whip User, Water Walking, Summoning (Rain of Arrows causes arrows to continuously fall within a specific location for a limited time), Statistics Reduction (Super Charge Shot lowers target's durability) Attack Potency: Island level (Her arrows are superior to Quartizine Quartet, as they were able to briefly slow the descent of the Gem Warship in comparison to the cannons, which had no effect at all. Superior to the combined power of Amethyst and Pearl. Depicted as being stronger than Garnet) Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be at least comparable to Garnet) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Limitless so long as her gems aren't damaged or destroyed Range: Several hundred kilometers with bow Standard Equipment: Bow, Spear, Whip Intelligence: High (Composite of Pearl and Amethyst) Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, conflicts between Pearl and Amethyst can destabilize the fusion, She is also forgetful. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Archery Proficiency:' Opal's weapon is an opalescent longbow that fires arrows made of light-based energy. The bow is roughly as tall as Opal herself. She fuses both of her fusees weapons together to form her bow. Pearl's spear makes up the limbs of the bow while the lash of Amethyst's whip becomes the string. Her arrows are summoned when the bow is drawn back. She currently has two known kinds of arrows. **'Gem Bubbling Arrows:' These arrows form an alarm which can cause a large explosion which emits a bright light on impact, as well as bearing a striking resemblance to the energy blasts that Pearl's spear is capable of. Gems that are pierced by these arrows have their gemstone(s) automatically bubbled and teleported to the Burning Room. **'Multi-Shot Arrows:' These arrows also have the ability to split into multiple, smaller arrows that can attack multiple targets simultaneously. *'Water-Walking:' Opal can walk on water as seen in "Giant Woman". She shares the ability with Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, and Lion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Immortals Category:Fusions Category:Giants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gems Category:Whip Users Category:Spear Users Category:Crystal Gems Category:Aliens Category:Size-Shifters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Reduction Users